


행성에서 ~&&~ # Pleasure Planet

by 100s



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, Five Year Mission, M/M, on the planet, piece of life
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: [지저귀는 새도 없고 나비의 날갯짓조차 없는 황홀한 고요, 이 얼마나 즐거운가!]그 시절에 우주의 끝에서 새로운 행성에 첫 발을 내딛는 자들 중 많은 이들은 조금씩 이상했다. 아니라도 충분히 존중할만한 범위의 의견일 것이다. 그 말은 방금, 흥분을 참지 못하는 함대의 누군가로 인해 다시 한 번 반복됐으니까. 진심은 아니겠지 생각하며 눈앞의 믿음직한 등을 바라본 함장은 적당한 명령으로 할 일을 진행시켰고 트랜스포터룸에서 그를 기다리는 이들을 마주하며 준비한 한 숨을 내쉬었다.





	1. Pleasure Planet 上

# Pleasure Planet 上

엔터프라이즈의 이번 방문지는 특정한 종류의 사람들에게 유명한 장소였다. 풍부한 광물과 희귀한 환경으로 유명한 그곳은 사실상 그 장점을 자랑할 이가 아무도 없는 곳이었다. 특정한 종류의 사람들, 예를 들어 지금 막 눈앞에 등장한 행성의 표면을 바라보며 어깨를 떨고 있는 히카루 술루 같은 이들에게 유명세가 드높은 그곳은 다른 의미로 다수의 이들에게 유명한 행성과 별명을 공유했다. 연방의 역사에 남아있는 그 별명의 유래는, 행성에 첫 발을 내딛은 방문자가 천국과도 같이 즐거움뿐인 모습에 탄복하며 내뱉은 감탄사였다.

[지저귀는 새도 없고 나비의 날갯짓조차 없는 황홀한 고요, 이 얼마나 즐거운가!]

그 시절에 우주의 끝에서 새로운 행성에 첫 발을 내딛는 자들 중 많은 이들은 조금씩 이상했다. 아니라도 충분히 존중할만한 범위의 의견일 것이다. 그 말은 방금, 흥분을 참지 못하는 함대의 누군가로 인해 다시 한 번 반복됐으니까. 진심은 아니겠지 생각하며 눈앞의 믿음직한 등을 바라본 함장은 적당한 명령으로 할 일을 진행시켰고 트랜스포터룸에서 그를 기다리는 이들을 마주하며 준비한 한 숨을 내쉬었다.

“술루, 내가 상륙을 허락하지 않으면 어쩔 거지? 때릴 건가?”  
“저는 아무 때나 폭력을 행사하는 무식한 야만인이 아닙니다.”

누구처럼, 이라는 말이 생략된 진중한 목소리에 커크는 고개를 흔들었지만 술루의 말은 그것으로 끝이 아니었다.

“하지만 저는 우주공간에서 시체 하나 정도는 간단히 없애버릴 수 있습니다. 완벽범죄는 모든 미해결 사건을 뜻하거든요.”  
“……궁금해서 그런데 어떤 방법이지?”

느긋하게 입을 다무는 술루의 옆에서 트라이코더를 확인하던 스팍이 의견을 피력했다.

“온실의 신선한 과일에는 항상 거름이 필요한 법입니다.”  
“……그래. 함교를 비워두어선 안되니 부함장은 자리를 지키라고 말하는 건…… 아마 큰 실수겠지?”

명령에 복종하는 침착한 얼굴로 자세를 갖춘 스팍이 고개를 끄덕인다.

“합리적인 우려입니다. 안전이 보장된 장소에서도 위험을 주의해야 하는 것이 옳습니다. 그러니 함장님은 첫 탐사에서 제외되기를 추천합니다.”  
“뭐? 왜 내가 빠져? 체콥도 있잖아?”  
“논리적인 결론을 말씀드렸을 뿐입니다.”

뻔뻔하게 눈을 마주하는 부함장의 앞에서 함장은 진저리치며 등을 보였다. 시간낭비뿐인 대화와 그걸 듣고 보며 기다리던 주변의 몇몇 대원들을 무시하며 그는 트랜스포트를 명령했다. 모두에게 익숙한 광경이었다.

그렇게 엔터프라이즈는 일명 플레쥬어 플래닛으로도 불리는 식물의 별에 발을 내딛었다. 새도 없고 말도 없고 고래도 없는, 혹은 그 비슷한 것의 자취조차 찾아볼 수 없는, 팔다리로 움직이는 것이라곤 아무것도 없는 그곳에는 심지어 곤충도 없었다.

 

1

첫 상륙에 나서는 탐사대의 목표는 임무를 위한 준비였다. 엔터프라이즈의 이번 임무는 이곳에서 채취가 수월한 특정한 종류의 광물에 대한 새로운 반응실험이었고 성공적일 경우 필요한 만큼을 수거해 가장 가까운 스타베이스에 전달해야했다. 그러므로 첫 탐사대를 구성한 대원들은 임무에 필수적인 지식들을 갖고 있는 자들이었다. 지질학자 광물학자 식물학자 회의론자 등등이 뒤섞인 과학부대의 여럿은 바닥에 발이 닿자마자 입을 꼭 다문 채 사방으로 흩어졌다. 지나치게 상쾌한 공기를 마시며 주변을 둘러보던 커크는 저 앞의 숲이라고 착각했던 것이 저 멀리의 대지인 것을 깨달았고 높이가 팔백 미터는 될 것처럼 거대한 나무들이 무리지어 만들어놓은 숲을, 육안으로도 확인 가능하게 울창하고 무시무시해 어지러움을 불러오는 광경을 바라보며 눈을 깜박였다. 무사히 도착했다고 짧게 알린 그에게 엔터프라이즈는 전원의 상태가 안정적으로 확인된다며 대답했고 커크는 잠시 고민하다 방향을 잡았다.

“술루, 울지 말라고!”  
“…….”

농담 삼아 던진 인사였는데. 귀가 먼 것처럼 주저앉아있는 조종사가 어쩐지 소름끼쳐 멈춰 섰던 커크는 잠시 후 뿌리식물을 캐내는 신중한 손길을 보며 적당히 안도했고 약간의 의심을 버리지 못하면서도 걸음을 계속했다. 탐사대가 도착한 곳은 세 군데의 후보지 중 골라낸 최적의 장소였다. 위험한 지리적 요소가 배제된, 기가 막힐 정도로 관광에 최적화된 지형은 길고 넓은 강과 산맥의 사이에 자리한 드넓은 평야였고 시야가 탁 트이는 깨끗한 공기 속에서 흘러가는 바람이 눈에 보일 것처럼 장애가 없는 위치였다. 불쑥 불쑥 솟아있는 정체불명의 덩어리가 있긴 했지만 대부분이 선인장과 비슷한 모양새의 무해한 종류였고 높이 역시 이, 삼 미터를 넘지 않았다.

환상적인 동화책에 발을 들인 기분이군. 손이 닿지 않을 만큼 높은 곳에서 하늘을 떠다니는 부수수한 뭔가를 보며 저것을 과연 꽃씨라고 불러야 할지 포자라고 불러야 할지 궁금해 하던 커크는 곧 찾던 인물을 발견했다. 그의 머릿속에서 큰 선인장으로 불리기 시작한 녀석의 껍데기는 멀리서 보는 것과 가까이서 보는 것이 천지차이였다. 화강암처럼 빼곡한 표면은 빛을 반사하며 무지개를 만들 정도로 수많은 색을 품고 있었고 트라이코더를 갖다 댄 채 고개를 떼지 못하는 스팍은 금방이라도 손을 댈 것처럼 빠져들어 있었다.

“위험한 거라도 있어?”  
“……아니, 기록에서 크게 벗어나는 부분은 보이지 않아. 표면을 덮고 있는 가루는 순식간에 풍화되어가는 노폐물이지. 대상에 따라 약간의 불쾌감을 유발할 수는 있어도 해를 끼치는 영향은 없는 종류야.”  
“껍질이 마른다는 얘기인가?”  
“그와는 달라 이것은 정말로 노폐물이지. 이곳의 식물은 다른 어느 곳에서도 보기 힘든 진화를 했고 그들의 생체주기는…… 짐, 내가 보낸 요약을 읽지 않았나?”  
“읽었지!”  
“…….”  
“첫 장을. 어차피 내가 알아야 하는 건 그게 다잖아?”

드디어 커크를 향한 스팍의 눈동자는 절대 그렇지 않고 나는 네게 실망했다는 무언의 질책을 가감 없이 전달했지만, 그 정도는 이미 인사치레가 된지 오래인 게 그들의 사이였다. 시간의 낭비를 줄이며 스팍은 핵심적인 지식을 늘어놓았고 적당히 귀 기울이던 커크의 표정에 변화가 생긴 것은 둔덕을 타고 강가를 향해 이어진 덩어리들의 실체와 그 규모를 알아차리고 나서다.

“우와, 그러니까 저게 다 그 시체란 말이지?”  
“몇 번이나 말하지만 시체나 껍질이 아니야. 텅 빈 내부에서 새로운 출발을 가능하게 하는 완벽한 환경을 구성하는 것이지. 이곳의 토양은 비옥하지만 장애가 많고 암석층이 두터워서 일반적인 경우라면 이렇게 뿌리가 깊은 식물에게는 좋은 장소가 아니지만,”  
“우와. 이끼가 낀 에스키모의 집 같네.”  
“…….”

커크는 순식간에 다음과 그 다음을 향해 있었다. 성큼성큼 걸어가 안을 살펴보는 금발머리가 햇빛을 반사하다 그림자에 가려진다. 엄밀하게 말하자면 무덤에 가깝겠지 생각하며 스팍은 자세를 고쳤고 잠시 후 그 뒤를 따랐다. 내부의 환경이 동식물에게 안전한 것은 어느 정도의 확신이 가능했고 함부로 들어가지 말라는 말은 의미 없어진 시점이었다. 설사 아니더라도 소용없을 상대였고, 그것이야말로 전제조건이 된지 오래였다.

 

2

벽은 두꺼웠다. 폭넓은 단면은 햇빛에 말라붙은 섬유질마냥 연약해 보였지만 몸무게를 실으며 기대도 흔들림이 없었다. 가루가 묻어나는 표피 아래에는 뒤엉킨 밧줄처럼 헤아리기 힘든 소용돌이가, 뿌리도 아니고 가지도 아닌 것으로 존재하며 탄탄한 중심을 잡아주었고 쨍쨍한 해를 가리며 만들어놓은 그 안의 그늘은 신기할 만큼 공기를 식혀놓았다. 빗자루 질을 한 것처럼 고른 바닥은 유독 돌이 적었고 무엇이든 잘 자랄 것처럼 아늑해 보였다.

“하지만 빛이 들지 않는데, 어떻게 이만한 성장이 가능하지?”  
“이해가 쉽게 말하자면 이곳은 뿌리를 위한 인큐베이터야. 빛이 필요해진 단계에선 이미 천정을 뚫고 나간 직후일 테고 필요한 만큼의 양분을 얻게 되겠지.”  
“탄생에 대한 엄청난 메타포 같은데. 어떻게 잘 정리해보면 멋있겠어.”  
“생명에는 우열이 없어. 이 안에서 죽어갈 이…… 자잘한 풀도, 똑같은 가치를 갖고 세대를 이어가고 있네.”  
“그런 식인가? 그렇다면 강가에 가까워질수록 커지는 것도 이해가 되는군.”  
“그래. 수분이 많은 곳일수록 더 많은 양분을 얻을 수 있을 테니까…….”

스팍은 구석에서 벽을 타고 살아남은 무언가를 조사하기 시작했고 커크는 저편으로 시선을 돌려 아까의 그 숲을 살펴봤다. 스팍이 말한 대로라면 이 선인장은 거대한 싹이었고, 오랜 세월동안 뿌리를 키워낸 뒤 하늘을 뚫는 높이로 자라날 터였다. 빌딩처럼 숲을 이룬 저 너머의 나무들도 과거에는 이렇게 작은 시작을 했던 것이다. 사방의 모든 것을 빨아들이며 하늘을 향해서 끝없이 뻗어나가는 이 우아한 독재는 과연 얼마나 오래 살아남을 수 있을까.

“바오밥나무 같군.”  
“무엇이지?”  
“어린왕자의 별을 삼킨 나무 말이지. 행성을 뚫고 자라서는 폐허를 만들어내는, 그 나무.”  
“그런 나무에 대해서는 알지 못하지만 그렇게까지 비관적일 필요는 없어.”

비관적이라는 말은 스팍의 입에서 좀처럼 나오지 않는 표현이었다. 자신도 모르게 목소리가 비려졌었나? 쑥스러운 기분을 감추며 커크는 스팍을 돌아봤지만 그가 보게 된 것은 예상치 못한 미소였다. 보일 듯 말 듯 올라간 입 꼬리와 반짝거리는 눈으로 스팍은 고개를 기울였고 뚫려있는 하늘을 향해 손짓했다.

“도착 직후에 보았을 텐데. 바람이 필요 없다는 듯 날아다니는 것들을? 이백 미터가 넘어가는 시점에서 서로 얽히기 시작한 가지위에는 새로운 생태계가 탄생하고 그것들은 그 증거지. 지상으로 내려온 포자는 놀랍게도 양성생식이 가능한 새로운 개체로 성장하고 그 다양함은 환경에 따라 수백 가지를 넘어서네. 땅위에서 자라지 못할 것들이 저 위에서 성장해서는, 새로운 생명을 퍼뜨리는 거야.”  
“……자연이 만들어낸 온실이라는 건가?”  
“온실이란 표현에는 걸맞지 않지만, 결과는 비슷해.”  
“술루가 눈이 뒤집힌 것도 이해되는군.”  
“그만이 아니야. 살아있는 동안 이곳을 한 번이라도 방문하기를 고대한 자들은 우리 대원들 중에도 적지 않지.”  
“그렇게 유명했어?”  
“짐, 한 번이라도 상상해본 적 없다는 건가? 동물이 사라진 자연에서 무엇이 어떻게 살아가는지?”  
“음.”  
“…….”  
“전혀.”

커크는 곧바로 자신의 대답이 지나치게 무신경하거나 무지했을까 걱정했지만 스팍은 그의 무심함이 흥미롭다는 듯 눈썹을 올릴 뿐이었다. 외벽과 내벽을 분리해 표본의 채취를 시작하는 스팍의 곁에서 커크는 주저앉았고 공원의 한복판에서 따뜻한 나무에 기댄 것처럼 여유를 부렸다. 주변은 조용했고 하늘은 맑았으며 가끔 가다 들리는 대원들의 짧은 보고는 풀숲이 흔들리는 소리처럼 평화로웠다. 이대로 가둬두고 싶을 만큼 아름다운 색의 풍경이라고 생각한 순간, 정말로 누군가 사진을 찍듯이 세상이 번쩍였다.

 

3

행성의 하늘은 바이폴라 환자처럼 순식간에 소리를 지르기 시작했다. 예쁘던 구름은 사라지지 않았다. 속살을 드러내듯 뒤집어지며 신경질적인 정전기를 사방에 번쩍일 뿐이다.

그리고 불을 붙이고 말이지. 파직거리는 소음과 함께 타오르기 시작한 구석을 바라보며 커크는 기가 막혀 말이 나오지 않았지만 훈련된 움직임으로 자신을 재촉하는 스팍과 함께 늦지 않게 구덩이를 빠져나올 수 있었다. 마른하늘에 날벼락이라고 욕먹을 게 두려웠는지 빗줄기도 폭포수 같았다. 흠뻑 젖은 꼴로 커뮤니케이터를 열어보지만 잡음으로 끊어지는 대화에서 알아들을 수 있는 건 많지 않았다.

[함장ㄴ---상태로는 불가능---빗물의 성분ㅇ---방해---읽을 수가 없---]  
“뭐라고? 범위가 이렇게 좁잖아? 수동으로 위치를 잡으라고!”  
[---락을 위해---를 피해요---]

“짐!”  
“어?”  
“비를 피해야 해!”

행동을 결정한 스팍은 먼저 달리기 시작했고 커크는 습관적인 손짓으로 얼굴을 가리며 그 뒤를 따랐다. 그들이 목표한 곳은 멀지 않은 위치의 또 다른 무덤, 아니, 껍데기 동굴이었고 축축하게 젖은 세상과 달리 건조한 바닥 위로 젖은 발자국이 찍히는 것은 금방이었다.

“커뮤니케이터를 닦도록 해.”  
“뭐라고? 빗소리 때문에 안 들려!”  
“…….”

비에 젖어 착 달라붙은 스팍의 머리카락 더 깊은 그늘로 가려지며 반사광을 잃는다. 주변을 살핀 그는 곧 중앙의 움푹한 바닥에 주저앉아 트라이코더를 꺼냈다. 품안에 넣고 뛴 것인지 물방울 하나 묻지 않은 화면이 낯익은 색으로 주변을 비춰주었고 잠시 후 안심한 것처럼 긴장을 잃는 어깨를 커크는 놓치지 않았다.

어느 틈엔가 빗소리가 줄어들어있었다. 커크는 스팍의 곁으로 다가가 무언의 질문을 던졌고 돌아온 대답은 안심할만한 종류였다.

“방문이 잦은 지역이 아닌 탓에 정보가 부족했던 탓이지. 그 사이 계절의 주기가 바뀌어있네. 본격적인 우기는 아니지만 그에 가까운 시기가 되었던 거지. 이 비는 길지 않게 내린 뒤 그칠 테지만, 그 동안은 트랜스포트가 불가능할거야. 이곳의 비에는 전파의 소통을 방해하는 물질이 많으니까, 비가 그치길 기다리던지 아니면…….”  
“아니면?”  
“최대한으로 옷을 말려야 해. 몸도 마찬가지고. 가져온 것중에 건조장치가 있는지 찾아보겠어.”  
“…….”

스팍은 신중한 손으로 벽을 더듬어 전체의 구조를 붕괴시키지 않으면서도 분리가 가능한 부분을 찾아냈다. 어디서 나타났냐 싶은 도구를 이용해 조심스럽게 덩어리를 잘라낸 그는 중앙으로 돌아와 땅을 파기 시작했고 곧이어 불꽃이 생겨났다. 쉽게 불붙지 않는 벽돌처럼 단단한 덩어리를 태우기 위해선 몇 번의 시도가 필요했지만 노력의 보상은 작지 않았다. 숯처럼 열을 품은 불덩이는 금세 주변의 공기를 데웠고 틈새로 들어오는 차가운 바람을 이겨낼 만큼 끈질겼다. 추가로 태울 몇 개의 덩어리를 더 만든 뒤에야 스팍은 손을 멈췄고 바닥에 주저앉은 그는 곧, 옷을 벗기 시작했다.

그리고 커크는, 부츠를 벗고 겉옷을 벗은 스팍이 받쳐 입은 검정 티셔츠를 벗은 뒤에야, 아주 잠시 망설이는 것처럼 느려졌던 그의 손이 바지 지퍼를 내리기 시작할 쯤에서야 입을 열 수 있었다.

“……정말로?”  
“뭐가 거짓이라는 뜻인지 모르겠는데.”  
“아니, 지금의 이 상황 말이지. 그러니까…….”  
“…….”  
“벌칸의 유혹이라고 치기에는 지나치게 전형적인 전개인 걸.”

이어진 것은 축축함을 싹 잊게 해주는 건조한 침묵이었다. 주변의 모든 습기가 사라지며 진공상태에 빠지는 것처럼 말라붙는 순간은 피부로 먼저 알게 되는 확실함을 갖고 있었다. 바지를 벗던 손이 멈춘 그대로, 굳어버린 스팍의 얼굴은 보기 드물게 솔직한 표정을 드러냈고 수 천 번은 바라봤을 그 얼굴에서 커크가 읽은 것은 당황이었다. 자기 입을 꿰매버리고 싶은 충동을 참기란 쉽지 않았다.

그들은 그런 사이였지만, 그 밖의 것들엔 아직도 서툴기만 했고, 짐 커크는 아직도 이제까지 자신의 인생에서 이득을 불러온 것은 말이 아닌 얼굴이라는 걸 완벽하게 납득하지 못한 상태였다.


	2. Pleasure Planet 下

4

귀가 먹먹해지는 공황상태 다음으로 커크가 제일 먼저 알아차린 것은 쉭쉭거리는 불꽃의 박자 없는 숨소리였다. 그 뒤로 바깥의 빗소리가 묵직하게 깔리더니, 들키지 않으려는 듯 작아진 자신의 심장소리가 슬그머니 되살아난다. 눈도 깜박이기 어렵게 굳어버린 그의 앞에서 스팍은 입을 열었다가, 다시 닫더니, 중단당한 행위를 재개했다. 그러니까, 바지를 마저 벗는 것 말이지.

바닥에 놓였던 젖은 옷을 털어내는 뒷모습에선 만족스럽지 못하다는 찌푸림이 느껴졌지만 결국에는 다시 그 자리에 놓는 것밖에 수가 없어 보인다. 옷가지를 가지런히 펼쳐놓는 벌칸의 등은 곧았고 어색해야 마땅할 자세가 자연스러운 그 모습은 이상하면서도 익숙한 모습이었다. 인간형의 남자 대원 전원에게 공평하게 공급되는 똑같은 모양의 속옷은 검정 회색 흰색의 세 가지 색을 갖고 있었고 오늘 스팍이 입은 것은 검정색이었다. 부옇게 물들은 따뜻한 공기와 얼핏 보이는 연기가 어디로 흐르는지 살펴본 그는 다시 자리에 돌아와 앉았고, 커크는 자신을 마주보고 앉은 스팍에게 시선을 붙들리고 만다. 다른 곳으로 눈을 돌렸어야 한다는 걸 머리는 알고 있지만 이미 한참 전부터 그것만은 불가능했다.

정적은 계속되고 있었고 커크는 자신이 해야 할 다음 행동을 알고 있었지만 좀처럼 손이 움직이지 않았다. 그것 역시, 진작 했어야 할 일이었는데. 망설이던 그는 하여간 속도가 최선이라는 생각에 서두는 손으로 웃옷을 벗었다. 아무렇게나 뻗친 젖은 머리카락을 무시하며 옆자리에 골드 셔츠를 던지는 것으로 커크는 간신히, 시선을 돌리는 것에 성공했고, 스팍이 말을 시작한 것은 바로 그 직후였다.

“짐. 조금 전 말이…… 명확한 의도 없이 건네진 인간의 농담이라는 것을 나도 알고 있어.”  
“그래, 그 정도는 경험으로도 알 때가 됐지.”

검정 셔츠를 벗는 부산한 움직임에 얼굴을 숨긴 커크의 대답은 태연했지만 머릿속은 그렇지 않았다. 색깔을 구분하기 힘든 상황이 감사하다는 생각뿐이 들지 않지만 어쩐지 다 알아볼 것만 같다. 가볍게 나가는 그의 말들은 대부분이 습관에 불과한 농담이었지만 항상 그런 것은 아니었고 스팍의 앞에선 특히나 진심이 드러나곤 했다. 본인도 모르던 것들, 외면하던 이끌림이나, 이상한 신뢰로 인해 생겨나있던 확실한 부정, 뭐 그런 것들이. 하지만 세월은 많은 걸 가능케 했고 우주는 난데없었으며 기회는 보통 모르는 사이 찾아와 붙드는 것이었기 때문에 그들은 운명을 정의하는 우정을 넘어선 관계에 발을 들일 수 있었다. 그런 흐름을 따라온 현재를 바탕으로, 이어진 스팍의 말은 충분히 예상 가능한 범위의 지적이었다.

“수동적인 공격성을 드러내며 방어기제를 발동하는 것이 이해되지 않을 뿐이야. 우리는 유혹의 단계를 넘어선 요구가 가능한 관계이고, 설사 그렇지 않더라도 벗은 몸을 보이는 것이 어째서 성적인 접촉을 위한 제안으로 인식되는지 궁금하군. 서로의 육체에 대해서는 이미 여러 상황에서 접해본 입장이라고 알고 있는데.”  
“…….”

직선적이면서도 격식을 갖춘 스팍의 말들은 때때로 지나친 예의를 버리지 못해서, 쉽게 답할 일에도 거리감을 만들어 부담을 느끼게 하는 주범이었다. 그의 말투에 익숙해진지 오래라 어지간하면 헷갈려하지 않는 커크조차도 최근에는 자주 과부하가 걸리곤 했다. 그들의 새로운 개인사는 끝내줬지만 딱 그만큼 무서운 것이었다. 마치, 끝나지 않는 스팍의 목소리처럼.

"현재의 상황이 전형적이라는 의견에 대해서는 판단할만한 자료가 부족해 답변을 미루겠지만, 어째서 그런 결론이 가능한지는 절반의 이해가 가능하군. 노출되지 않은 비교적 안전한 공간과 함께 주어진 모호한 대기상태…… 이 상황의 이점은 인지되지만 이것이 최선의 조건이라고는 동의하기 힘든걸."  
"…….그렇겠지."

스팍의 기묘하게 우회적인 말투는 그 말이 옳을 때 더 효과적이었다. 커크의 농담은 아마도 그런 것을, 그러니까 이거 참 재수 없다 생각될 수 있는 현재의 상황에서 장점을 찾아내 부각시키는 유머를 던져서, 어떻게든 긍정적인 분위기를 만들고 싶었던 무의식의 판단이 아니었을까? 커크는 방금 전의 생각을 입 밖으로 말해 대화의 방향을 돌리고 싶었지만 단어를 고르느라 때를 놓쳤고 스팍은 알아서 갈 길을 갔다.

"짐."  
"……."  
"비는 오 분 뒤에 그칠 수도 있는 일이고, 그 뒤에도 남아있는 잔존물이 트랜스포터에 영향을 미칠지 몰라. 옷을 말리는 것만으로는 부족할 수 있지. 우리는 지금 주어진 것으로라도 조사를 계속해야 하고, 커뮤니케이터의 활동이 가능해지기를 기다려야 해. 만약 현 상태가 장시간 계속된다면 물리적인 방법을 이용해서라도 흩어진 대원들과 연락을 재개하는 것이 최우선의 목표일거야."  
"그렇……고 말고?"  
"하지만 현재 가능한 조사는 모두 끝마친 상태고, 사실상 현 시점에서 우리에게는 일차적으로 이 비가 그치기를 기다린 뒤 그때의 변화를 확인하는 것밖에 방법이 없지."  
"……그렇……지?"  
"그러니, 말하는 대로의 익숙한 전개를 실현하고 싶은 희망이 있다면, 일반적인 협조가 가능하다는 내 입장을 분명히 해야겠군."  
"……."

커크는 목구멍에서 치솟은 말을, 고장 난 것처럼 되풀이되는 정말로? 를 간신히 삼켜냈다. 많이들 잊는 사실이지만 그는 천재에 가까운 두뇌를 갖고 있었으며 절체절명의 상황에서 옳은 판단을 해내는 엄청난 직감의 소유자였다. 결과가 꼭 과정을 정당화 하지는 않겠지만 하여간에, 그는 머리가 있는 남자였고 이성적인 대응이 가능한 남자였다. 그러므로 커크는 사태의 정리와 확인을 할 수 밖에 없었다.

"지금 말하는 게, 그러니까…… 드러누워서는 엔터프라이즈를 생각할 테니 하고 싶은 대로 해봐라 이런 거야?"

조심스러운 커크의 질문에 스팍은 눈썹을 찌푸렸고 열기에 데워져 건조해진 흙바닥과 그 위에 아무렇게나 던져져있는 함장의 골드셔츠를 쳐다봤다

"첫째, 선호되기 힘든 환경에 아무런 거부감을 보이지 않는 반응으로 판단하자면 그러한 위치는 내게 요구되지 않음이 옳지. 둘째로, 성관계를 준비하며 어째서 엔터프라이즈를 생각해야 하는지 모르겠군. 성적인 흥분에 필요한 자극과 엔터프라이즈가 그만큼이나 밀접하게 연관된 건 다른 대원이라고 생각했는데."  
"……."  
"말한 대로 전형적인 상황의 익숙한 전개를 실행하게 될 경우라면, 진행하는 동안 그 앞의 상대를 생각하는 것이 바른 자세겠지."

처음부터 끝까지 다 옳은 말이었기 때문에 커크는 아무런 대답을 하지 않았다. 지금 그에게 우선적인 것은 남아있는 옷을 벗는 일이었다.

 

5

더욱 우선적인 것은 이 현실을 어떻게든 이해하는 것이겠지만 시도조차 되지 않았다. 커크는 지금, 당장이라도 비명이 나올 것만 같은 입을 꾹 다물고서 크게 뜬 눈으로 보이는 걸 보는 것조차 버거웠다. 은은하게 어둠을 물들인 불빛은 크지 않았지만 그는 스팍의 긴 다리가 펼쳐져 움직이는 것과 그 앞머리가 흔들리는 것과 그 두 손이 마지막 하나를 벗는 것 모두를 알아볼 수 있었고 그건 그러니까, 너무 굉장해서 꿈이라고 생각하기도 어려운 종류의 환상이었다. 자신은 어떠한 반박이나 비명조차 지를 수 없어서 흘러가는 상황을 마냥 받아들일 수밖에 없는 그런 시간. 그런 순간. 그런 현실은, 사실, 결코 처음이 아니었지만.

이렇게까지 긍정적인 종류로는 결단코 처음이었다. 스팍의 경제적인 움직임을 생각한다면 길 수 없었을 그 짧은 시간동안 커크는 이제까지 자신의 인생에 던져졌던 수많은 불행과 행운을 떠올렸고 이것은 그 중 어느 것으로도 분류가 안 된다는 다급한 결론을 내렸다. 정말로 첫날밤조차 지금보다는 덜 놀라웠다. 아니, 그건 아닌가? 대충 같은 급인가? 모르겠다 나중에 생각해야지! 커크의 머릿속에서는 모든 잡념이 밀려났다. 타들어가는 덩어리가 자신의 뇌인 것만 같다. 지금 막 자신의 벗은 허벅지 위로 벌칸의 미지근한 피부가 겹쳐진 이상 어떤 다른 생각도 계속되기가 힘들었다.

끈질긴 열기는 어느새 주변을 전부 점령했고 커크의 이마엔 땀이 솟아날 지경이었지만 스팍은 그렇지 않았다. 밀도가 높은 뼈와 매끈한 피부가 절제된 힘의 우아한 움직임으로 자신의 육체에 무게를 더하자 가슴이 떨리고 뒤늦게 감각이 돌아온다. 세상에 맙소사. 좀처럼 떠올리지도 못하는 구시대적인 한탄을 삼키며 그는 손을 움직였고 다음 순간 자신의 손바닥에 흙이 묻어 있었다는 걸 깨닫는다.

“미안.”  
“…….”

뼈가 도드라진 어딘가를 붙들다 말고 두 손을 들어 보이는 커크에게 스팍은 아무 말을 하지 않았지만 벌칸의 기준이라면 한숨이 분명할 숨소리가 새나왔다. 열기를 등진 스팍의 얼굴은 읽어내기 힘들었지만 커크는 막연한 시선으로 기다리는 것에 아무런 불만이 없었으며 그의 참을성은 보답 받을 수 있었다. 스팍은 커크의 손을 끌어다 돌가루가 섞인 흙먼지를 털어주었고 그러는 동안 커크는 다른 모든 것과 함께 벌칸의 두 손을 느낄 수 있었다. 체온이 묻어간 것처럼 더워진 피부가 움직임과 함께 마찰을 일으키고, 마찰은 열을 만들고, 열기가 더해지는 곳은 그곳만이 아니고…….

일분도 걸리지 않았을 단순한 동작은 그 시간만으로도 충분한 역할을 했고 이제 먼지 한 톨 남지 않았을 커크의 손을 적당히 모아 잡은 채로 스팍은 입을 열었다.

“이 이상의 준비가 필요 없다는 증거가 보이는 군.”  
“말했을 텐데. 난 언제나 준비된 남자라는 걸?”

그림자에 가려진 얼굴이 움직이며 하얀 콧등이 드러났다가 사라진다. 어쩐지 끝이 올라간 것만 같은 입술을 알아보기 위해 커크는 눈을 찌푸렸지만 곧 열린 입술은 말을 시작했고 그 뒤엔 다 잊어버리고 만다.

“나 역시 말했을 텐데. 그건 병적인 증세라고.”  
“상대에 따라 다른 거니까 아니라고…… 오.”

오.

느리지만 확실하게 움직인 스팍의 오른손이 바닥을 짚더니, 짙어지는 그림자와 함께 훅 하고 체취가 덮쳐온다. 겹쳐지는 입술과, 뒤섞이는 호흡과, 뾰족하게 엉겨드는 벌칸의 혀가 서늘하게 느껴지는 것은 아마도, 자신의 육체가 지금 타오르기 때문이겠지만.

커크는 땀이 배어난 허리를 타고 내려간 스팍의 왼손을 놓치지 않았다. 고집을 부리는 것처럼 버티는 손가락 사이사이로 풀리지 않게 끼워 맞춘 그대로 그는 아주 잠깐 눈을 감았고 다음 순간 터지는 숨을 삼켰다. 뜨겁지만 축축하고, 새까만 어둠 같지만 눈이 부신 감각은 그러니까 아주 어릴 적에 산에 올라가서 바라본 석양 같기도 하고 또는 믿기지 않을 만큼 깊어질 수 있는 어두운 눈동자 같기도 하다.

몇 분처럼 느껴지는 잠깐의 정적 뒤로 커크는 숨을 내쉬었고, 터지는 호흡과 함께 입술을 핥았다.

“괜찮아?”  
“예상한…… 범위의 불편이야.”

눈앞을 간지럽히는 머리카락이 금세 멀어진다. 어딘가 아쉬운 마음은 길지 않았다. 어디에 있었냐 싶은 커크의 손 하나가 붉고 검은 그림자를 등지고 드러난 하얀 허리를 붙잡았고 그 손에는 어느새 또 흙이 묻어 있었지만 이제는 누구도 탓할 틈이 없다. 무게를 즐기며 바닥에서 짓이겨졌던 금발 머리가 도약을 준비하듯 크게 젖혀졌다가, 재주 좋게 일어선다. 갑작스러운 중심의 이동에 멀어진 것은 잠깐이었고 가까워진 것은 그보다 많았다. 커크는 자신의 어깨를 끌어안는 스팍의 손이 바닥을 짚기 싫어서인지 가 궁금했지만 물어볼 것은 그게 아니었다.

“지금도, 괜찮은 거지?”  
“……어째서 질문을 반복하는지 이유를 모르겠군.”  
“신체 기능을 조절하는 남자친구란 정말 굉장하지만, 아무리 그래도 한계라는 게 있을 거 아냐.”  
“…….”

마치 자신이 그 한계라도 될 것처럼 말하는 커크의 거만한 말에 스팍은 대답 하지 않았다. 어쩌면 그렇기 때문 일수도 있고, 어쩌면 대답을 하는 것으로 질문을 인정하기조차 싫어서일 수도 있지만, 커크는 언제나처럼 신경 쓰지 않았다. 좀처럼 져주지 않는 자신의 애인이 가끔씩 보여주는 무응답은 무엇보다 확실한 감정의 표현 중 하나였다.

이제는 확실하게 온도가 올라간 목덜미를 핥으며 커크는 자세를 정리했고 적당한 타이밍에 움직이기 시작했다. 느리지만 확실한 시작은 피부로 전달되는 전율을 불러왔고 익숙하지 않은 자세는 스팍의 약점 중 하나였다. 막혀있던 소리가 터질 즈음에 이를 박는 것이 그의 계획이었고, 결론적으로 말해 아주 좋은 선택이었으니.

결국, 아무래도 그리 짧지 않은 시간 후에는 스팍의 등에도 흙이 묻고 말았다. 그리고 그 밖의 몇몇 부위에도.

 

6

사실상 흙이 묻은 것은 누구 하나의 등만이 아니었지만 스팍의 눈썹을 찌푸리게 한 것은 그런 것이 아니었다. 정액과 땀이 뒤섞여 끈적해진 아랫배를 망설이며 털어내는 벌칸의 손은 좀처럼 보기 힘든 괴로움을 느끼게 하는 것이었고 엉망이 된 머리로 흙바닥에서 일어설 생각이 없던 커크 마저 방법을 고심하게 만드는 종류의 심각함을 갖고 있었다. 그래서 잠시 후, 돌가루가 섞인 검은 머리를 손으로라도 빗어 내리던 벌칸은 자신에게 내밀어진 골드 셔츠를 받아들게 된다.

“도와달라는 건가?”  
“뭐? 아니! 이걸로 닦아. 그렇게 죽을 것처럼 괴로운 얼굴 그만 하고.”  
“……다시 입어야 하잖아.”  
“내가? 왜?”  
“…….”  
“아 물론 입어야겠지만 안 입어도 괜찮아. 그 정도야 상관없다고.”

아무렇지 않은 표정으로 걸음을 옮긴 커크는 흙 묻은 다리를 신경 쓰지 않으며 남은 옷을 찾아 입었고, 부츠를 신을 즈음에서야 드디어 생각해 낸다.

“스팍! 우리말이지, 말리겠다고 요란 피울게 아니라 그냥 옷을 벗으면 트랜스포트가 가능하지 않을까? 그래도 비가 그치기를 기다려야겠지만, 어…….”

그의 놀라운 발견은 정말로 죽일 것처럼 노려보는 벌칸의 눈으로 인해 중단됐고 그 뒤 비가 그치기까지의 십칠 분간 커크는 트라이코더에서 눈을 떼지 않는 새까만 뒤통수를 보고 있어야 했다. 물론, 윤기 흐르는 검은 머리카락이 몇 가닥씩이나 삐져나온 것은 좀처럼 보기 쉬운 것이 아니었고, 마냥 보고 있는 것만으로도 지루함은 느낄 새가 없었다.

 

7

드디어 회복된 트랜스포트를 통해 함장과 부함장이 돌아왔을 때, 앞선 도착을 챙기고 있던 맥코이가 한 첫 말은 당연하지만 바로 그 골드셔츠에 대해서였다.

“짐! 또 옷을 찢어먹은 거야?”  
“아니! 하지만 입기는 좀 힘들어졌어.”  
“다른 데는 멀쩡하고?”  
“뭐 좀 긁힌 데는 있을지 모르지만 별 건 없지.”  
“그럼 됐네.”

평소보다 너그러운 반응에 커크는 눈을 깜박거렸지만 시야에 보이는 광경만으로 궁금증은 쉽게 해결되었다. 그들보다 앞서 도착한 대원들이나, 그들보다 늦게 도착한 대원들이나, 어디 하나 멀쩡한 차림이 없었다. 마치 오는 비를 쫄딱 맞으며 흙구덩이를 뒹군 것처럼 엉망이 된 대원들에게선 파란색을 찾아보기조차 힘들었고 그 꼴을 하고 서있으면서도 얼굴에는 행복이 가득했다. 무사히 도착한 스팍을 보자마자 어미에게 달려드는 오리새끼처럼 몰려든 과학부 대원들은 저마다의 수집품을 자랑하느라 정신이 없었고 확실하게 말해서 그 중 제일 깨끗한 모습인 그들의 담당 장교를 누구도 신경 쓰지 않았다.

그렇게, 바빠진 틈을 타 복도로 빠져 나온 함장은 손안의 셔츠를 제대로 펼쳐봤다. 이것이 과연 죄받을 짓인지 아닌지 고민하던 그는 잠시 후 고개를 끄덕이며 자신의 쿼터를 향했고, 그 손에는 곱게 접혀진 골드셔츠가 들려있었다. 보고를 재촉할 벌칸이 나타나거든 보여줄 생각일지도 모르고, 그게 아니라도 쓸모가 많아 보였다.

 

 

the end


End file.
